ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Vevo
Vevo, LLC (stylized vevo) is a joint venture music video website operated by Sony Music Entertainment, Universal Music Group, Google and Abu Dhabi Media with EMI licensing its content to the group without taking an ownership stake. VEVO Launch Event The Vevo Launch Event was held at Skylight Studios on December 8, 2009. Lady Gaga was invited to join the list of performers, sporting a gray dress and heels, with a large blond bow hairpiece. ; :Set list # "Speechless" 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg VEVO Launch.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch 004.jpg File:Speechless (Live At The VEVO Launch Event) Lyric #VEVOCertified Videos that have attained at least 100 million views are recognized with the mark of being "Vevo Certified". Table *''ATTENTION: 'If you know the missing dates, please complete the table. Vevo Awards *'Recorded: 'April 22, 2014 ''' '''and aired:' January 12, 2015. 4-22-14 VEVO Certified Awards 001.jpg|Professional photograph Lady Gaga - Vevo Certified 2015 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Vevo Certified 2015 002.jpg Videos Music Videos File:Just Dance|"Just Dance" feat. Colby O'Donis (2008) File:Beautiful, Dirty, Rich|"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) File:Poker Face|"Poker Face" (2008) File:Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009) File:LoveGame|"LoveGame" (2009) File:Paparazzi|"Paparazzi" (2009) File:Paparazzi (Explicit)|"Paparazzi" (Explicit) (2009) File:Chillin|"Chillin" Wale feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Video Phone|"Video Phone" (Remix) Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Bad Romance|"Bad Romance" (2009) File:Telephone|"Telephone" feat. Beyoncé (2010) File:Telephone (Explicit)|"Telephone" (Explicit) feat. Beyoncé (2010) File:Alejandro|"Alejandro" (2010) File:Born This Way|"Born This Way" (2011) File:Judas|"Judas" (2011) File:The Edge Of Glory|"The Edge of Glory" (2011) File:Yoü And I|"Yoü and I" (2011) File:The Lady Is A Tramp|"The Lady is a Tramp" Tony Bennett feat. Lady Gaga (2011) File:Marry The Night|"Marry the Night" (2011) File:Applause|"Applause" (2013) File:G.U.Y. (An ARTPOP Film)|"G.U.Y." - An ARTPOP Film (2014) File:"G.U.Y." (Broadcast edit)|"G.U.Y." - (Broadcast edit) (2014) File:Til It Happens To You|"Til It Happens to You (2015) File:Perfect Illusion|"Perfect Illusion" (2016) File:Million Reasons|"Million Reasons" (2016) File:John Wayne|"John Wayne" (2017) File:Joanne (Piano Version)|"Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?) (2018) Studio Videos File:Anything Goes (Studio Video)|"Anything Goes" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:I Can't Give You Anything But Love (Studio Video)|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:But Beautiful (Studio Video)|"But Beautiful" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:It Don't Mean A Thing (Studio Video)|"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) Lyric Videos File:Applause (Lyric Video)|"Applause" (2013) File:Aura Lyric Video|"Aura" (2013) File:The Cure (Lyric Video)|"The Cure" (2017) Audios File:Marry The Night (Audio)|"Marry the Night" (2011) File:Government Hooker (Audio)|"Government Hooker" (2011) File:Americano (Audio)|"Americano" (2011) File:Hair (Audio)|"Hair" (2011) File:Scheiße (Audio)|"Scheiße" (2011) File:Bloody Mary (Audio)|"Bloody Mary" (2011) File:Black Jesus † Amen Fashion (Audio)|"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (2011) File:Bad Kids (Audio)|"Bad Kids" (2011) File:Fashion Of His Love (Audio)|"Fashion of His Love" (2011) File:Highway Unicorn (Road To Love) (Audio)|"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" (2011) File:Heavy Metal Lover (Audio)|"Heavy Metal Lover" (2011) File:Electric Chapel (Audio)|"Electric Chapel" (2011) File:The Queen (Audio)|"The Queen" (2011) File:Judas (DJ White Shadow Remix) (Audio)|"Judas" DJ White Shadow Remix (2011) File:Marry The Night (Zedd Remix) (Audio)|"Marry the Night" Zedd Remix (2011) File:Scheiße (DJ White Shadow Mugler) (Audio)|"Scheiße" DJ White Shadow Mugler (2011) File:Fashion Of His Love (Fernando Garibay Remix) (Audio)|"Fashion of His Love" Fernando Garibay Remix (2011) File:Applause (Audio)|"Applause" (2013) File:Do What U Want (Audio)|"Do What U Want" (feat. R. Kelly) (2013) File:Venus (Audio)|"Venus" (2013) File:Dope (Audio)|"Dope" (2013) File:I Can't Give You Anything But Love (Audio)|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Nature Boy (Audio)|"Nature Boy" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Winter Wonderland (Audio)|"Winter Wonderland" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Perfect Illusion (Audio)||"Perfect Illusion" (2016) File:Million Reasons (Audio)|"Million Reasons" (2016) File:A-YO (Audio)|"A-YO" (2016) File:The Cure (Audio)|"The Cure" (2017) File:Your Song (Audio)|"Your Song" (2018) Remix Audios File:I Can't Give You Anything But Love (Giorgio Moroder Remix)|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (Giorgio Moroder Remix) (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:I Can't Give You Anything But Love (Parov Stelar Mix)|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (Parov Stelar Mix) (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Million Reasons (Andrelli Remix)|"Million Reasons" (Andrelli Remix) (2017) Behind the Scenes File:Behind the Scenes of Poker Face|"Poker Face" (2008) File:Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Behind the Scenes)|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009) File:LoveGame (Behind the Scenes)|"LoveGame" (2009) File:Chillin (Behind the Scenes)|"Chillin" Wale feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Behind the Scenes of Video Phone|"Video Phone" (Remix) Beyoncé feat. Lady Gaga (2009) File:Bad Romance (Behind the Scenes)|"Bad Romance" (2009) File:Telephone (Behind the Scenes)|"Telephone" feat. Beyoncé (2010) File:"G.U.Y." Behind the Scenes Teaser|"G.U.Y." (Teaser) (2014) File:Million Reasons (BTS from Super Bowl LI)|"Million Reasons" Behind the Scenes from Super Bowl LI (2017) Live performances File:Paparazzi (AOL Sessions)|"Paparazzi" Live on AOL Sessions (2009) File:Speechless (Live At The VEVO Launch Event)|"Speechless" Live on VEVO Launch Event (2009) File:Poker Face Speechless Your Song (GRAMMYs on CBS)|"Poker Face/Speechless/Your Song" feat. Elton John Live on Grammy (2010) File:Born This Way (GRAMMYs on CBS)|"Born This Way" Live on Grammy (2011) Born This Way (Live on SNL)|"Born This Way" Live on SNL (2011) File:Judas (Live on SNL)|"Judas" Live on SNL (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (Live on American Idol)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on American Idol (2011) File:Born This Way (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Born This Way" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Just Dance (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Just Dance" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Poker Face (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Poker Face" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Hair (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Hair" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Bad Romance (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Bad Romance" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Judas (Gaga Live Sydney Monster Hall)|"Judas" Live on Sydney Monster Hall (2011) File:Born This Way (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Born This Way" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Yoü And I (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Yoü and I" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:The Edge of Glory (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"The Edge of Glory" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Marry The Night (A Very Gaga Thanksgiving)|"Marry the Night" Live on A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (2011) File:Aura (Live on artRave)|"Aura" Live on artRave (2013) file:ARTPOP (Live on artRave)|"ARTPOP" Live on artRave (2013) File:Venus (Live on artRave)|"Venus" Live on artRave (2013) File:MANiCURE (Live on artRave)|"MANiCURE" Live on artRave (2013) File:Sexxx Dreams (Live on artRave)|"Sexxx Dreams" Live on artRave (2013) File:Gypsy (Live on artRave)|"Gypsy" Live on artRave (2013) File:Dope (Live on artRave)|"Dope" Live on artRave (2013) File:Applause (Live on artRave)|"Applause" Live on artRave (2013) File:Do What U Want (Live on artRave)|"Do What U Want" Live on artRave (2013) File:Do What U Want (Live on SNL)|"Do What U Want" feat. R. Kelly Live on SNL (2013) File:Gypsy (Live on SNL)|"Gypsy" Live on SNL (2013) File:Do What U Want (2013 AMAs)|"Do What U Want" feat. R. Kelly Live on AMAs (2013) File:Poker Face (Live Belvedere Gig)|"Poker Face" Live on Belvedere Gig (2013) File:ARTPOP (Live on The Tonight Show)|"ARTPOP" Live on The Tonight Show (2014) File:Anything Goes (Live from Brussels)|"Anything Goes" Live from Brussels (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) LIVE|"Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" LIVE (2014) File:But Beautiful (Live from Brussels)|"But Beautiful" Live from Brussels (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Goody Goody (From Cheek to Cheek LIVE!)|"Goody Goody" Live from Cheek to Cheek LIVE! (with Tony Bennett - 2014) File:Imagine (Live at 2015 European Games)|"Imagine" Live at Baku 2015 European Games Opening Ceremony (2015) File:New York, New York (Live from Sinatra 100)|"New York, New York" Live From Sinatra 100 (2015) File:Star-Spangled Banner (Live at Super Bowl 50)|"Star-Spangled Banner" Live at Super Bowl 50 (2016) File:Million Reasons (Live from Dive Bar Tour)|"Million Reasons" Live from Dive Bar Tour (2016) File:A-YO (Live from Dive Bar Tour)|"A-YO" Live from Dive Bar Tour (2016) File:A-YO (Live from SNL)|"A-YO" Live on SNL (2016) '''Only available in USA' File:Million Reasons (Live from SNL)|"Million Reasons" Live on SNL (2016) Only available in USA File:Million Reasons (Live from AMA)|"Million Reasons" Live from American Music Awards (2016) File:A-YO John Wayne (Live from VSFS)|"A-YO/"John Wayne" Live From Victoria's Secret Fashion Show (2016) File:Million Reasons (Live from VSFS)|"Million Reasons" Live From Victoria's Secret Fashion Show (2016) File:Million Reasons (Live at Royal Variety)|"Million Reasons" Live at Royal Variety Performance (2016) File:Super Bowl LI Halftime Show|Super Bowl LI Halftime Show (2017) File:Million Reasons (Live from Super Bowl LI)|"Million Reasons" Live from Super Bowl LI (2017) File:Moth Into Flame (Live at the 59th GRAMMYs)|"Moth Into Flame" with Metallica Live at the 59th GRAMMYs Only available in USA File:Moth Into Flame (Dress Rehearsal)|"Moth Into Flame" with Metallica Dress Rehearsal for the 59th GRAMMYs (2017) Only available in USA Interviews File:Judas (On The Record With Fuse 2011)|Judas On The Record With Fuse (2011) File:Trust (On The Record With Fuse 2011)|Trust On The Record With Fuse (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 1|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 1 (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 2|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 2 (2011) File:VEVO News Exclusive Interview, Pt. 3|VEVO News Interview, Pt. 3 (2011) File:2013 AMAs Red Carpet Interview|American Music Awards (2013) File:Vevo Certified Part 1|#VevoCertified Part 1: Award Presentation (2015) File:Vevo Certified Part 2|#VevoCertified Part 2: Lady Gaga and Her Fans (2015) File:Vevo Certified Part 3|#VevoCertified Part 3: Lady Gaga on Music Videos (2015) File:Vevo Certified Part 4|#VevoCertified Part 4: Lady Gaga on ArtPop (2015) File:Vevo Certified Part 5|#VevoCertified Part 5: Bad Romance (Lady Gaga Commentary) (2015) File:Vevo Certified Part 6|#VevoCertified Part 6: Applause (Lady Gaga Commentary) (2015) Others File:The Fame Monster Best Buy In-Store|The Fame Monster Best Buy In-Store (2010) File:Lady Gaga - Marry The Night The Prelude Pathétique|Marry The Night: The Prelude Pathétique (2011) File:Perfect Illusion (Japanese subtitles)|"Perfect Illusion" with Japanese subtitles (2016) Only available in Japan ''Hot This Week'' 9-2-13 Vevo, Hot This Week (3-28-14).jpg|Mar 28, 2014 0-0-0 Vevo, Hot This Week (1-9-15).jpg|'Vevo Originals' - Jan 12, 2015 Links *Lady Gaga (Vevo) *Lady Gaga (YouTube) Category:Websites Category:2009 live performances Category:2009 web appearances